


Make a Choice

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Promptober 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon typical violence (Angels vs Humans), Castiel POV, Gen, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: When Castiel is faced with the choice of giving up his family of Angels or his family with the Winchesters, which will he choose?





	Make a Choice

“You have to choose, Castiel. It's either us or him.”  
  
The warning was clear. Castiel could not only hear it in Hester's voice but he could feel the implications of it. This one choice would be enough to forever change his future.  
  
Castiel looks among the crowd. His brothers and sisters, men and women he was raised with. Some he himself helped raise and mold into the warriors, soldiers that they were now. The majority of them look at him with pure unadulterated hatred. A look that catches him off guard as he's never been on the receiving end of it.  
  
“Cas...” A voice, one that is typically strong and so sure of its self, croaks out. The very sound of the broken rasps breaks Castiel's own heart as his eyes slowly reach the owner. Dean, his very own soul sings for the Righteous Man. The man who proved time and time again that he would do whatever it took for the greater good. Even if that meant spitting in the eye of archangels.   
  
“It's okay, Cas,” Dean says, trying to pull himself free of the Angels who hold him still.   
  
Castiel focuses now. Not just on the chatter coming from the Angels around him, but from the bright green soul that stands before him. The soul that Castiel has the most intimate knowledge of as he waged war in the name of his father, God Almighty, to rescue that very soul.  
  
The soul of Dean Winchester, which even in the human's darkest of days, always manages to shine it's brightest of greens, reminding Castiel of the color of his eyes. A green that was nearly yellow with its purity. But now as Castiel looks at it, he's taken aback by it. More so then the threats and glares of his family. For the bright soul that he knows and loves, is swirling with a dark green almost black counterpart.   
  
Castiel changes his focus to the human. Dean Winchester. Human. Hunter. Son. Brother. Friend. His friend. The man looked as if he had gone several rounds with the mightiest of an opponent. Honestly, knowing Dean's personality and his “act now, ask later” mentality, it's a fair assumption that he had gone a few rounds with an Angel.   
  
His brow was split. Dark red blood trickled down his face and over the black and purple bruised and swollen right eye. Another bruise, green and yellow in color was starting to blossom on his jaw. And a gash can be seen along the length of the apple of his cheek.  
  
“We are wasting our time!” An angel called out from the back.  
  
Dean squirms in his confines to face the angel. “Hey!” he barks. “Shut your pie hole, you feathered dick!”  
  
Castiel can't help the fond smile that starts to form. It was moments like this, he found that his fondness for Dean was a bit more. A feeling he couldn't put a name to, an emotion he wasn't aware of, but he knew that Angels didn't typically have.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel says simply.  
  
Dean moves his head back to look at Castiel. “Yeah, Cas.”  
  
“That's my answer.” Castiel looks at Hester who, as Dean would say, looks as if she's about to burst. “My answer will always be Dean.”  
  
“You would seriously pick this human over your family? Over the Kingdom of Heaven? Over your home?” Hester seethes.  
  
Castiel moves forward, gently cupping his face and letting his grace caress the hunter, healing him from the inside out. Castiel get a tiny thrill when Dean's eyes flutter closed and he leans into the healing touch.  
  
“You don't understand, sister. Dean and Sam Winchester are my family. Where ever they are, that is my home. It's what our father would want.”  
  
The two Angels holding Dean in place drop their hold from him, allowing Castiel to place his hand upon Dean's bicep. Before Dean can object, they are transported to a low budget motel where Sam is sound asleep upon one of the two queen beds.   
  
“Cas?” Dean asks. His eyes dart around Castiel's face as if it in itself holds the answers to his unspoken questions.  
  
“It is late, Dean. Get some rest. We will speak of this another time.”  
  
Dean nods kicking off his boots and flopping down upon the blanket it. Castiel takes his place across the room, leaning against the dresser to keep a watchful eye on the brothers.   
  
He thought the choice to leave all that he knew would be a bigger divide. One that would hurt him deeply and force him to dwell on. But it wasn't because of Castiel, no matter what he's done in the past, he will always choose free will.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel NaNoWrimo promptober challenge. Today's prompt: Divided
> 
> If you really want to see my failed attempt at drawing today's prompt, [you can do so here](https://deadlykittenkayart.tumblr.com/post/165991729461/inktober-day-2-divided-i-felt-that-dean-was). It's not pretty FYI


End file.
